


Please, Sir

by CoolStoryMatt



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, Fingering, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Smut Ficlet, Spanking, Sub Alec Lightwood, alec calls magnus sir, alec is very much a sub in this, alec lightwood loves being spanked don't @ me, honestly this fic is just magnus being a cruel dom so buckle up, this is just pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStoryMatt/pseuds/CoolStoryMatt
Summary: “You need to be a good boy, Alexander.  Do you know what good, pretty boys do?”  He didn’t give Alec a chance to answer.  “They say please and thank you and they address me as sir.  They don’t need to be reminded to be good.  Don’t you want to be a good boy for me, Alexander?”  He could feel how tense Alec’s body was laid across his lap.  Alec was struggling.---or just a bunch of dom/sub smut i wrote a few months ago fic





	Please, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> this entire ficlet is just pure smut. it's just magnus domming alec.  
> there's no other content here.  
> enjoy!

“You’re being such a good boy for me.  So pretty and well behaved.”  Magnus moved two of his fingers inside of Alec as he spoke and Alec somehow managed to moan,

“Thank you, sir.” 

“So good, my gorgeous boy.  Would you like me to touch your cock?  Don’t you want to be rewarded for being such an obedient slut?”  Magnus pulled his fingers out and reached for Alec’s cock and Alec whimpered.

“No, please, don’t!”  Alec said urgently, and Magnus paused.  “I’ll come if you do.”

“Isn’t that you want though, pretty boy?  To come?”  Magnus let his knuckles brush against the underside of Alec’s cock and Alec’s entire body shuddered. 

“I- so badly.  But you didn’t say I could yet, sir.”  Alec voiced was strained and desperate and Magnus looked pleased at the man bent over his lap.  So obedient.

 

“Ask me.”  Magnus had moved his hand away from Alec’s dick and was now resting it on the curve of his lower back.

“Can I come?”  Magnus responded to the plea with a hard spanking and Alec cried out.

“Where are your manners?”  Magnus scolded, and Alec whined. 

“Can I please come, sir?”  He tried, and Magnus spanked him again.

“That was better.  And, no.” 

 

With ease, Magnus pushed his fingers back into Alec and found his prostate again almost immediately. 

“You need to be a good boy, Alexander.  Do you know what good, pretty boys do?”  He didn’t give Alec a chance to answer.  “They say please and thank you and they address me as sir.  They don’t need to be reminded to be good.  Don’t you want to be a good boy for me, Alexander?”  Magnus continued the relentless prostate stimulation and he could feel how tense Alec’s body was laid across his lap.  Alec was struggling. 

“I’ll be a good boy, I promise, I’ll be good.  I want to be so good for you, sir.  Please let me be good for you.”  Magnus thrust his fingers in hard and despite the breathless pleas, Alec involuntarily jerked his hips forward in an attempt to grind against Magnus’s leg for some friction and Magnus pulled his fingers out to spank him again. 

“And here I thought you were just promising to be a good boy.”  Magnus made a disapproving noise as he delivered another hard smack. 

“I’m sorry sir, I’m sorry, I’m trying.  I’m trying so hard I just, I can’t help it.”  Alec’s voice was starting to sound broken and he was trembling in Magnus’s lap. 

“Try harder.”  Magnus commanded.  “Hold still.”  Magnus pushed his fingers back inside Alec, but he didn’t move them this time.  He was curious to see how long Alec could hold out before he started trying to fuck himself back onto them. 

 

“Good boy, being so nice and still for me.  You look like such a slut with my fingers inside you.  My pretty, pretty slut.”  Magnus used his free hand to run up Alec’s bare back, up his neck, and then tug at his hair.

Alec was tense and trembling, trying to fight an almost overpowering urge to push back against Magnus’s fingers but the urge to obey him was just as strong. 

 

“You’re moving, Alexander.”  Magnus pointed out though he knew full well that the trembling was completely involuntary, and no amount of self-control could stop that. 

“Sir, you’re making me feel too good I can’t control it, please.” 

Magnus pulled out his fingers again to give Alec another hard spanking and Alec whined loudly. 

“Sir, please, please, please.  Sir I need- sir can I please come?” 

“No.”

Magnus spanked him again and Alec’s body shuddered.  Magnus could feel how tight his stomach muscles were against his thigh.  He knew Alexander was close to breaking and he had absolutely no intention of giving him permission to come tonight.  He had already decided to set Alec up for more punishment.

 

“I need-“

“Such a needy boy.  Don’t you appreciate everything I’ve already done to you tonight?”

“So much, so much, thank you sir!” 

Magnus pushed his fingers inside of Alec again and Alec let out a strangled yell.  His head was bent, and his eyes were squeezed shut.  Every single muscle in his body was tense as he waited for his command, for his permission, but it didn’t come. 

“Magnus, please, I’m going to- I need permission, I’m-“ 

Magnus pulled his fingers out.

“Don’t you dare, pretty boy.”  Magnus followed the words with a harder spanking. 

 

It was too much.  Despite his best efforts, Alec’s entire body shuddered again except this time it was accompanied by something resembling a scream and a few erratic jerks of his hips as he came helplessly and involuntarily. 

Since Alec couldn’t see his face, Magnus let himself watch in awe as the Shadowhunter completely lost control, coming all over one of Magnus’s legs.  Magnus allowed Alec to hump against the side of his leg as he rode out the orgasm, even pushing his fingers back inside Alec as he did so. 

But when the tension drained out of Alec’s body and he was slumped over Magnus’s lap, Magnus didn’t stop moving his fingers.

 

“I don’t remember giving you permission.”  Magnus said coldly, and Alec twitched at both his tone and the feeling of Magnus’s fingers still inside him.

“Too much.”  He gasped, and Magnus continued. 

“It was too much so you came without permission, or it’s too much now that I’m still fingering you?” 

“Both.”  Alec’s voice was a shuddered whisper as Magnus’s relentlessly hit his prostate. 

“I wasn’t done with you yet.”  Magnus stated matter-of-factly while Alec writhed on his lap. 

 

“But I hope you really, really enjoyed that orgasm, Alexander.  It’s the only one you’ll be getting.”  Magnus leaned in close to say the words close to Alec’s ear and he whimpered. 

“Don’t worry though, darling.  I’m still going to have lots of fun with you tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> there's a slight chance i might actually continue this but what i write next is purely up to the gods  
> it could be another chapter of my roommate au, it could be the other smut fic i'm writing   
> no one knows. not even me


End file.
